Hitoride
by Usagi H
Summary: Ella sentía que su vida no tenía sentido. Él que ya no tenía nada que hacer en ese mundo. :ItaKonan:
1. Kodoku

_

* * *

_

Ni Itachi, ni Konan, ni ningún otro personaje me pertenece. Todos son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Si el papel se moja, se destruye _

Se repetía mentalmente tantas veces como le era posible. Ella no podía llorar. No debía ser débil. Ella debía continuar con lo que Yahiko había iniciado, lo que Nagato continuó, y por lo que ambos dieron la vida.

Pero aun así, aunque sabía su objetivo y estaba dispuesta a cumplirlo a cualquier costo, no podía evitar sentirse sola. Ellos… ellos le hacían mucha falta. Sin quererlo se había acostumbrado demasiado a estar al lado de Nagato. A confiar ciegamente en él, a tenerlo como algo que jamás se iría. Porque desde el día en el que Yahiko murió, Nagato se había convertido en su todo.

Y ese día, ella lo había perdido para siempre. Ahora sólo quedaban los cuerpos inertes de sus amigos, recordándole que ya no podrían apoyarla más. Estaban ahí, descansando y dejando todo el peso en sus hombros.

Ella ya no tenía nada.

_Si el papel se moja, se destruye _

Seguía repitiéndose. Pero no podía evitar pensar si realmente tenía alguna razón para vivir. Estaba segura de que aquel chico crearía la paz que sus amigos tanto anhelaron. Dejó en él todas sus esperanzas.

Ella ya no era necesaria. Y pensó que su vida no servía de nada.

¿Qué hacía ella ahí? ¿Por qué no podía marcharse de aquella cueva que por tanto tiempo fue el escondite de Akatsuki? ¿Por qué no podía enterrar los cuerpos de sus amigos?

Ella estaba sola.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuvo miedo. Ella sabía como afrontar todo; era una excelente kunoichi que había aprendido por las malas. Pero siempre tuvo a alguien a su lado. Siempre había alguien ahí, recordándole que no estaba sola, y que a pesar de todo, tenía a alguien con quien contar.

Se arrodilló frente a los cuerpos de sus amigos, sin sabes qué hacer, qué decir, _qué pensar_. Tomó la rosa de su cabello y la colocó sobre Nagato. Su cuerpo se paralizo al notar lo frío que estaba. _Al constatar que estaba muerto. _Entonces, y sólo entonces, se permitió llorar.

Apenas notó el chakra que se acercaba a ella. O talvez no le importó. Era obvio que tenía que ser alguien como Kisame o Zetsu, pidiéndole el cuerpo de Nagato. Aun así se apresuró a secarse las lágrima, mientras se prometía mentalmente no volver a mostrarse así… débil.

Se dio la vuelta, y por pura inercia se lanzó hacía él.

Porque ella ya no quería perder a nadie más.

Itachi se dio el lujo de desmayarse. Por alguna razón, se sentía seguro en los brazos de Konan.

Abrió los ojos lo más lentamente que pudo, intentando retrasar lo inevitable. _Negro. _Apretó los puños lo más fuerte que pudo, preguntándose a sí mismo porqué había regresado al escondite. Talvez lo mejor hubiera sido morir; lo mejor para él, para su hermano, y para el resto del mundo. Porque él ya no era necesario.

_Él estaba ciego._

Una parte de él se sintió débil, triste: porque siempre se había esperado algo de Uchiha Itachi. Pero por otro lado, por primera vez en su vida, él elegiría que hacer, aunque fuera sólo la opción de vida o muerte.

Por un momento creyó que podía ver mucho más que cuando podía ver.

_Él podía elegir._

Con dificultad pudo sentarse, e intentó recordar —por décima vez— cómo es que había sobrevivido. Por un momento cruzó por su mente que, talvez, Sasuke jamás quiso matarlo de verdad. Y sonrió por la idea.

Sasuke. Su hermano. Esperaba que en estos momentos, el rubio estuviera trayéndolo a la aldea, el lugar donde debía estar. Porque Sasuke aún no lo perdía todo, no como él. Su hermano aún podía continuar con su vida. Ser feliz. Él sabía que había dejado ir su oportunidad hace mucho.

Apretó sus puños, y sólo entonces pudo darse cuenta que estaba vendado. Volteó a un lado suyo, extendió un poco sus manos y pudo sentir el frío cuerpo de una persona. Obviamente era un akatsuki, ya que la textura de la capa era inigualable. La persona estaba inerte, y por la frialdad de su cuerpo pensó que estaría muerta, pero en ese momento sintió su respiración.

Subió un poco para poder tocar su cara, y sintió lo que obviamente eran lágrimas. Un piercing cerca de los labios, y el cabello suelto. Con su otra mano tomó una de las de la chica, sólo para tomar su pulso.

—Konan —susurró.

* * *

.

**1/3**

**.

* * *

**Creo que por alguna razón seré yo la que llene el fandom de ItaKonan, en lugar de su verdadera fan... En fin, éste fic es un **regalo** para Pame, ¿por qué? Lo olvidé, se lo debía hace bastante xD Tres capítulos, uno cada día. Ya tengo el fic terminado dentro de mi pc, así que no habrá espera. Perdón por el OoC, ninguno de los personajes se presta para casi nada, pero si creen que algo está completamente irrealista no duden en decirmelo.


	2. Kuroi

* * *

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Konan sabía que había pasado. Ella no era nada tonta. Desde un principio supo que algún día el Uchiha se enfrentaría con su hermano menor, y cuando lo vio llegar, a un paso de la muerte, confirmó sus sospechas. Especialmente porque estaba murmurando el nombre de su hermano.

Terminó de vendarlo lo más rápido que pudo. Itachi estaba a punto de tener una hemorragia. Con suerte sobreviviría, pero ella sabía que había algunos daños irreparables. También estaban algunos que no entendía del todo, pero decidió no darles importancia.

Se sentó junto a él, y apoyó la cabeza en una roca. Estaba cansada. Había logrado asimilar del todo la muerte de la única persona que podría haber considerado un amigo, pero eso no significaba que el impacto fuera menos fuerte. Sus parpados le pesaban, y creyó que no podía mover un solo de sus músculos.

¿Qué debía hacer? Ella ya no servía de nada… nadie la necesitaba, y estaba segura de que nadie la extrañaría. Los únicos que lo habrían hecho estaban muertos, dos de ellos en el otro lado de la cueva.

No se dio cuenta cuando había empezado a llorar de nuevo. Casi sonrió; se estaba volviendo débil. ¿Qué le diría Nagato? ¿O Yahiko? ¿Y si Jiraiya-sensei la viera así? Apostaría a que ninguno le gustaría que la sucesora de todo en lo que creían estuviera sucumbiendo ante el pánico de estar sola.

Porque ella estaba sola.

Miró a un lado suyo, donde Itachi aún seguía inconciente.

Aunque talvez ahora no tanto.

Sin aguantarlo más, se quedó dormida, mirando a la única persona que le quedaba.

_Un completo extraño._

Cuando despertó el panorama no había cambiado casi nada, la única diferencia eran los ojos abiertos del Uchiha, y la mano de éste apretando la suya. No se molestó en quitarla; no era que le gustara sentir a alguien con ella, no, ella no era una chica tan fácil de complacer, era simplemente que le daba igual.

—Konan —susurró él, como si no se diera cuenta de que había despertado.

Itachi apretó su mano más fuerte, y ella no sabía como reaccionar. Entonces él empezó a llorar. Pero no con sufrimiento… él sonreía.

¿Hace cuanto que no veía a una persona sonreír de esa manera? Se veía igual…

…igual a Yahiko.

Sin quererlo apretó su mano, mientras sentía como una honda de tristeza se apoderaba poco a poco de ella. No lloró; no podía permitírselo más.

—Despertaste —aseguró él mientras soltaba su mano y se volvía a ella.

Abrió la boca por un momento, pero al instante la cerró. Era la primera vez que veía los ojos negros de Itachi. Y se veían sin brillo, opacos completamente. _Como si no pudiera ver nada. _Y ella sabía que podría ser cierto ya que sus heridas eran lo suficientemente graves para dejarle secuelas de ese tipo.

—¿Cómo sobreviviste? —le preguntó e intentó levantarse, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo todavía.

—Yo también me lo pregunto —le contestó mientras miraba a algún punto indefinido.

Konan se alejó un poco de él, intentando recobrar la postura.

—Nag… Pein murió —soltó de repente, titubeando un poco.

Itachi no supo qué decirle. Para él no era ninguna conmoción saber que su líder había muerto, pero sabía que para ella, la única kunoichi de Akatsuki, la muerte de éste debió ser un golpe fatal. Porque Konan era como la sombra de Pein.

—No te preocupes —dijo por inercia—, me iré apenas pueda moverme.

Era lo único que él podía decir. Ese lugar no le pertenecía, y no tenía ningún derecho a estar ahí. Y talvez ella querría estar sola, o usar ese lugar para cualquier otra cosa. El escondite de la organización no era su casa. Ahora él no tendría un lugar al cual volver. Ya no le quedaba nada.

—No —susurró ella de repente. Itachi hubiera querido verla, para saber qué era lo que quería decir realmente.

Su voz era firme, pero al mismo tiempo titubeante.

* * *

.

**2/3**

**.

* * *

**Mi tía secuestró a mi memoria USB, he ahí la razón de mi retraso. Un capítulo más, y será el fin de esta loca idea. Pame, ¿dónde estás? ToT Me preocupas T-T


	3. Hitsuyō

* * *

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de su crador, Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**

¿Por qué lo había dicho? ¿Acaso el pánico de quedarse sola la había afectado tanto? ¿No era lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontarlo?

_No, no lo eres, _le dijo una parte de su subconsciente, esa parte que la alentaba a dejarse llevar por la tristeza y lanzarse a llorar en el pecho de Itachi. De retenerlo junto a ella, para aminorar su dolor. Pero su mente le dictaba otra cosa; _suelta su mano. Él no es nada tuyo. Él no tiene porque ayudarte. Eres débil, sé digna y afronta lo que está pasando. Estás sola._

Pero ella no podía hacerlo. Se había quedado pasmada, sin mover un solo músculo, sujetando con fuerza la mano del Uchiha. Tenía la mirada baja, avergonzada de ella misma, y sus ojos empezaban humedecerse.

_Suéltalo_.

No recordaba el momento en el que había tomado su mano.

—_No —le había dicho aquella vez, cuando él le prometió marcharse apenas estuviera en condiciones. _

Ese día, como este, ella le había dicho algo para que él se quedara a su lado. Para no dejarla sola con los cuerpos de Yahiko y Pain. Ella estaba segura de lo que le decía; no quería que se fuera. Pero al mismo tiempo, ese día, había titubeado. Talvez porque no estaba del todo segura, o simplemente porque ella no quería a Itachi como compañía: ella _necesitaba_ a Nagato.

_Él no le respondió. Como la mayoría de las veces se quedó callado, y ella hizo lo mismo. No se dijo una palabra más. Él era una persona concisa, que sólo decía lo más necesario, y ella alguien que no sabía hablar por sí misma. Tampoco era que pudieran hablar mucho. Pero ese día, él no se fue. Ni al siguiente. Itachi la acompañó en el entierro de Yahiko, y días después en el de Nagato. _

Ella no contó cuando tiempo había pasado. Sólo supo que lo había pasado junto a Itachi.

Konan sabía que había una gran diferencia entre el día en el que ella le había pedido, a su manera, que la acompañara. Y esa era las palabras que ella había usado.

—¿Te molesta que me quede? —escuchó de repente a Itachi.

Levantó la mirada de inmediato para ver sus ojos. Negros como la noche. Unos ojos en los que ella podía perderse de todo, y sentirlo sólo a él. Apretó más fuerte su mano con la de él, mientras recordaba las dos únicas palabras que le había dicho, las dos únicas palabras en las que, por primera vez en su vida, había dicho lo que ella quería.

—_Te necesito_

Entonces, sin quererlo, sonrió, mientras miraba aquellos ojos negros que jamás quería perder.

* * *

**.**

**3/3**

**.

* * *

**

**N**unca me gustan los finales, y éste no es la exepción. Lo borré... ¿4 veces? Y aún así creo que le sigue faltando algo. En fin, creo que es lo mejor que pude hacer, y me esforcé en ello. Gracias a los que leyeron esta corta historia... que fue para Pame :D


End file.
